


Forcing Buffy (WIP)

by GreenBryn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bryn's Old WIPs, M/M, Spike and Xander bond... in a biblical sense...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-06
Updated: 2004-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn
Summary: Spike's recent actions make Xander remember when he was possessed by the hyena spirit...You think you're the only one who's wanted her, who's tried to force her?





	

(This fic was first posted [here](http://spikess.livejournal.com/9190.html).)

So. It's "Coming Out of the WIP Closet Day", and by request of [](http://jillybinks.livejournal.com/profile)[**jillybinks**](http://jillybinks.livejournal.com/), I'm posting a few of mine. I do intend to finish this someday, but any comments are appriciated.

 

 **Title** : Forcing Buffy  
**Author** : Dea Brynhild Ensomhet  
**Disclaimer** : All characters within belong to Joss and Co. I own nothing except the forty-three cents in my pocket and the Angel Season Two on DVD on my shelf (Thanks Mel-chan!). Lyrics by Nickel Creek's "Beauty and the Mess". ~~ are song lyrics, // are Buffy quotes.  
**Rating** : Umm, NC-17? Mentions of rape and naughty naked touching.  
**A/N** : Takes place right after Spike tries to rape Buffy - spoilers for "The Pack" and "Seeing Red". Xander and Spike aren't as different as they think they are.

  
~~~~~***~~~~~  
_~I pull myself under and down I go again_  
 _it's just a little bit hard letting them in_  
 _looking at the world through elusive eyes_  
 _I hide in the spotlight it's a great disguise~_

Son of a bitch.

Xander's feet pounded against the sidewalk, the anger and nausea burning in his chest and throat. Images of Buffy huddled on the tile, covered in her bathrobe and bruises, flashed in front of his eyes and his stomach clenched as the other sense memory kicked in. Fear. The bathroom had been soaked in the stench of fear, and no matter how far he ran he couldn't get away from the cackling in the back of his mind, or the arousal stirring. He ducked into an ally and leaned back against the brick wall, clutching his waist as he hauled oxygen into his throbbing lungs.

It had been years since that afternoon, but the memories were still as sharp and clear as ever. The hyena taunted him with them, and before Anya, before Cordelia, he would let himself remember the feel of her pinning him to the floor...

_//Been waitin' for you to jump my bones//_

...of her struggling under him...

_//Get off of me//_

...of pressing her into the vending machine, his fingers digging deep into her upper arms. She wore long sleeves the next few days, and he didn't mention it. Claiming amnesia was a wonderful alibi, and now he doubts any of them remember or care about those few days anymore. Except him, who still battles the identities in his head. Sometimes he wonders if Willow remembers dying that Halloween, or if the 18th century girl in Buffy's head is repulsed by her duties as the Slayer, but he's never asked, because asking would lead to talking and he doesn't want to share. Doesn't want to try and explain what it was like to be powerful, to want, take, have. To silence and scare away the lesser humans with a growl, to walk up behind the Slayer without detection. That supreme confidence and strength, being the Predator instead of the Zeppo, was a kicker to lose. Even with the pig-eating side effect.

He began walking again, headed to Spike's crypt. It hurt that Buffy didn't trust him enough to tell him about Spike, and it hurt that even knowing through accident, he hadn't been able to prevent whatever happened in the bathroom. Not that he doubted for a moment Buffy wouldn't have been able to defend herself - if there was one thing he'd learned over the years, it was that no one could force Buffy into anything. Still, he should have known what was going to happen when Buffy said no to Spike...

_//Do you know how long... I've waited... until you'd stop pretending that we aren't attracted...//  
//Why do you keep lying to yourself?//_

...after all, he knew what it was like to want her, to want that power over her...

_//You like your men dangerous//_

As he approached the crypt, he saw Clem exiting with a bucket of chicken. "Yo, Xander!" the demon grinned, waving. "Want some hot wings?"

"Hey Clem." Xander forced a smile. "No thanks, I'm fine. Spike inside?"

"Yeah." Clem replied. "He's in a mood though. I think the Slayer hurt his feelings." You don't know the half of it, Xander thought. "Hey, maybe you can talk to him, cheer him up."

Xander shrugged, "I'll see what I can do." He entered the crypt quietly, gaze focused on the figure bent over the stone coffin, lit candles illuminating enough to see.

"Spike, we have to talk." Xander felt a twinge of deja vu, remembering the similar words Buffy had said that afternoon so long ago.

~~~~~***~~~~~  
_~behind the melody the words don't mean a thing  
but every tone I play would give whatever I've not said away~_

Fuck. Did the whelp have to unwittingly mimic the exact same thing he said to Buffy in the bathroom earlier? "I really don't." he growled, before sipping from a mug of warm blood. Just go away.

"Well, this isn't just about you - as much you'd like it to be." Xander shot back, stepping towards him. "Other people are involved."

_//I'm gonna make you feel it//_

Spike laughed bitterly at the deja vu. "What's your plan? You dust me and present my ashes to her as a prezzie?" He'd almost welcome it...

_//anything to make this feeling stop. You should have let him kill me//_

...an end to the pathetic nothingness his life had become. "After all, I shagged two of your three chits - revenge for two birds with one stake" He heard Xander pause a couple feet away, and set the mug down on the surface of the stone slab.

"It's not that easy. You think you're the only one who's wanted her, who's tried to force her?"

_//I know you feel like I do. You don't have to hide it anymore//_

Spike pressed a hand against his forehead, trying to relieve the buzzing of the chip. "Eh? You saying you tried?" He expected an immediate denial, not the silence that followed. He turned slowly to face Xander who, for his credit, didn't break eye contact. "When?" he had to ask.

"Five years ago. Infected with some hyena thing, like a demonic possession." Xander chuckled as he closed the space between them, the shrill edge of his laugh sending a shiver up Spike's spine. "I loved it when she was scared, it was the best thing I'd ever sensed. The more I scared her..."

"...the better she smelled." Spike finished, stunned. He didn't know how he'd missed this side of the boy, the predator lurking beneath his skin, hidden by the moronic facade. He stared as Xander stopped, an inch of space between them, and sniffed the air.

"I can smell her on you." Xander murmured, "You smell good."

_//guess who just got mean//_

~~~~~***~~~~~

The hyena was thrashing in his skull, demanding to be released and to claim the figure before them. Five long years of keeping this secret, of suppressing the urges, and he was so very tired of fighting it, afraid that it would hurt one of his friends.

But none of his friends were here now.

_//Let yourself feel it//_

It surged to the surface, taking control with a roar of victory. Xander's hips pressed against Spike's, pinning him to the stone coffin, while he held Spike's wrists behind him. Xander's face pressed into the crook of Spike's neck, roughly kissing and nibbling at the base of the throat.

_//We both know what you really want. You want danger, don't you?//_

Spike threw his head back and howled, writhing as he tried to pull from Xander's grasp to reverse their positions, but to no avail. Xander held on tightly, grinding his hardening erection into Spike's matching hard-on, running his tongue up the side of his neck. Spike groaned as he thrust back...

~~~~~***~~~~~

_//Great love is wild and passionate and dangerous. It burns and consumes//_

...the heat radiating from Xander scorched his body and set his nerves haywire. Spike wrenched one hand free and slid it behind Xander's neck, pulling him up for a searing kiss. Their tongues delved into each other's mouths, fueling the fire. Xander could taste the pig's blood in Spike's mouth and it sent a shock of arousal straight to his groin. Xander released Spike's other hand, which buried itself in Xander's shirt for leverage. Spike trailed kisses down Xander's neck, sucking hard enough to bruise but not to cause pain. Xander's hands swept down Spike's back and under the waistband of his jeans, to squeeze his ass. Spike shuddered and must have slipped into game face, because he could feel the fangs scratching his neck. Brief pinprick of pain and Spike whined, the chip obviously interfering.

Xander pulled back, breathing hard with a feral grin. "You wanna hurt me?" The smoldering look in Spike's eyes was more than enough of an answer. Xander leaned back in and crushed their mouths together, exploring the difference of kissing in game face. Xander slashed his tongue against a sharp fang, and Spike moaned as warm fresh human blood coated his mouth. Spike sucked on Xander's tongue, coaxing as much blood from it as possible before the small wound closed up. Xander's fingers curled around the hem of Spike's T-shirt and tugged. Spike reluctantly broke away in order to pull the fabric over his head, before diving back into the kiss. Xander's palms ghosted over Spike's chest, fingertips twisting his nipples before drifting down to unfasten his belt and jeans. Spike returned the favor, and soon they were both naked and wriggling against each other...

_//stops kidding herself... that I could settle with anyone but you//_

_//you love me//_

_~blue waters blue eyes color me_  
 _if any could come this close I'd let them see_  
 _get it out again and play 'em one more song_  
 _it's all they really want and who's to say that's wrong~_  



End file.
